


Мне нужна твоя помощь

by AngelJuls



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJuls/pseuds/AngelJuls
Summary: Ричард не торопясь шел по улице, довольно щурясь на утреннее яркое солнце, лениво размышляя, стоит ли включить музыку в наушниках или еще немного послушать звуки просыпающегося города, когда сзади услышал тихое «Черт!». А после его неожиданно и неловко подхватили под руку, словно пожилого супруга.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 13





	Мне нужна твоя помощь

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшая история в честь ДР одного несносного, но такого потрясающего детектива Гэвина Рида.
> 
> Коллаж увеличивается по клику.

[](https://i4.imageban.ru/out/2020/11/03/9ed98f09377986215d021e234f85cf8a.jpg)

Ричард не торопясь шел по улице, довольно щурясь на утреннее яркое солнце, лениво размышляя, стоит ли включить музыку в наушниках или еще немного послушать звуки просыпающегося города, когда сзади услышал тихое «Черт!». А после его неожиданно и неловко подхватили под руку, словно пожилого супруга. Стаканчик в другой руке невольно дрогнул, едва не выплеснув свежий кофе на любимую футболку.  
Происходящее стало настолько удивительным и необычным, потому что никто из друзей или близких – даже Коннор! – так не сделал, а хлопнул бы по плечу или налетел со спины с объятиями, что Ричард обернулся лишь с заинтересованно вскинутой бровью. И увидел рядом с собой мужчину. Весьма симпатичного, даже с трехдневной щетиной, мешками под серыми глазами и шрамом, перечеркнувшим переносицу.  
– Полиция Детройта, – шепотом произнес он, как будто это что-то должно было объяснить, а сам, коротко оглянувшись, выдавил из себя натянутую улыбку, – и сейчас мне нужна твоя помощь.  
У Ричарда было прекрасное настроение, а эта странная ситуация из-за своей нелепости вообще начала забавлять, поэтому он спокойно улыбнулся, выпутался из нелепой хватки и спокойно взял этого странного незнакомца за руку, переплетя с ним пальцы.  
– Какая? – неторопливо сделав глоток кофе, спросил он, удерживая взгляд растерянных серых глаз.  
Мужчина одно долгое мгновение молчал, видимо, не ожидав поддержки и приготовившись к скандалу и отказу, но потом взял себя в руки и на его губах появилась самодовольная ухмылка. Ричард сразу распознал в ней фальшь, но предпочел промолчать, не пожелав делать ситуацию еще более неловкой для этого красавчика. Слишком ему было интересно, что же за помощь могла понадобиться от него полицейскому, если начал тот с того, что взял Ричарда под ручку.  
– Так какая помощь Вам нужна, эм, офицер..? – Ричард сделал многозначительную паузу, чтобы незнакомец наконец представился.  
– Детектив, – спохватывается тот, все правильно поняв. Значит, не просто поедатель пончиков, а действительно сообразительный коп, – детектив Рид, но сейчас лучше просто Гэвин.  
– Хорошо, – Ричард спрятал за очередным глотком кофе улыбку, – просто Гэвин.  
Его забавляла ситуация все сильнее, но еще больше веселило то, как пытался не покраснеть от нелепости ситуации Гэвин, который, судя по внешнему виду, не привык к такому. Слишком дерзко он выглядел, даже уставшим. Но, видимо, обстоятельства того требовали, раз он пошел на крайние меры.  
– Это достаточно нестандартная помощь, – покусав губу, после паузы наконец ответил Гэвин, на мгновение забывшись и чуть сильнее сжав пальцы Ричарда.  
– Ну не отсосать же я Вам должен прямо сейчас, из-за внезапно вставшего члена, – со смешком произнес Ричард, даже не смутившись.  
Гэвин рядом подавился воздухом и удивленно распахнул свои красивые глаза. Ричарду они начинали нравиться все больше.  
– Что?  
– Я имею в виду, – ухмыльнулся Ричард, невесомо погладив костяшки его пальцев, – вот что значит нестандартная помощь.  
– В общем, – Гэвин снова обернулся, посмотрев куда-то вперед, после чего вернул взгляд на Ричарда и шумно выдохнул, словно собирался прыгать с обрыва, – там стоит мой бывший. Со своим женихом. Мы расстались не очень хорошо и как бы…  
Ричард проследил за его взглядом, медленно отпивая кофе, и заметил возле кофейни впереди парочку, один из которых слишком заинтересованно смотрел в их сторону с мерзенькой ухмылкой. Ричард презрительно сузил глаза и фыркнул, снова посмотрев на Гэвина.  
– Судя по всей ситуации, которая сейчас предстала передо мной, это он тебя бросил?  
– Ну как, бросил, – нехотя признался Гэвин, невесело усмехнувшись, и его плечи поникли. Он словно стал ниже и меньше, хотя физическая форма у него была загляденье. По скромному мнению Ричарда, – я вернулся однажды с дежурства пораньше, хотел сюрприз сделать, а там… все по классике: застал в постели с тем пидором, за которого он и собирается теперь выйти.  
– А ты до сих пор один, – понял Ричард.  
– А я до сих пор один, – печально улыбнулся Гэвин. И эта была настоящая улыбка, не в сравнение с той натянутой, которую он выдавливал из себя, когда только подошел, хоть и печальная. В его прекрасных серых глазах отразилось столько грусти и затаенной боли, что Ричард с трудом сдержал желание немедленно его обнять.  
– Как такой горячий парень может быть до сих пор одинок? – Ричард потерял интерес к мудаку, который их слишком пристально рассматривал и сосредоточил внимание на Гэвине. Ситуация из забавной вдруг стала серьезной, потому что до Ричарда дошло, какое сокровище волей судьбы перед ним оказалось.  
– Горячий? – усмехнулся Гэвин, не поднимая глаз.  
– Вполне, – Ричард отзеркалил его усмешку и коснулся большим пальцем его скулы, проводя едва ощутимо, но Гэвин все равно на мгновение прикрыл глаза, – ну так почему?  
– Что? – Гэвин вскинулся, а по немного поплывшему взгляду было видно, что на мгновение он даже забыл, о чем был разговор. Ричарду не могло это не польстить.  
– Почему ты до сих пор одинок? – мягко повторил он, теперь касаясь его лица гораздо ощутимее.  
– Я... – коротко вздохнул Гэвин, стараясь не жмуриться, – я работаю в полиции, а это нестандартный график, частые задержки, ранения, шрамы и так далее. Он меня в этом и обвинял, когда я застал их в нашей постели. Типа, я трахаюсь со своей работой больше и чаще, чем с ним. А я, чтобы ты понимал, работал для того, чтобы получить возможность сдать на повышение и устроить нам классный отпуск где-нибудь на острове. Ага, устроил.  
Ричард упрямо поджал губы, ощущая до боли знакомую ситуацию. Его когда-то предали точно так же, только единственное различие у них с Гэвином было в работе: Ричард был пожарным.  
– Я понял тебя, – кивнул он, а потом просто поддался желанию и коснулся губами губ Гэвина, успев заметить, как тот распахнул глаза.  
Если Гэвин и был удивлен этому, то лишь в первые мгновения, потому что потом он сам обхватил лицо Ричарда и с жадностью углубил поцелуй.  
Выходя сегодня из дома, Ричард никак не предполагал, что будет стоять посреди оживленного тротуара и нежно, дразняще целовать очень горячего незнакомого парня. Но он целовал, а мужчина в его руках лишь так же страстно отвечал ему на каждую даримую ласку.  
Их обходили прохожие, кто-то пытался сделать замечание, кто-то одобрительно свистел, но им было плевать. У Ричарда внутри появилось странное ощущение, что он вдруг обрел что-то, что давно искал. И отпускать это он теперь не собирался.  
Когда они разорвали поцелуй, с неловкими, но довольными улыбками, облизывая припухшие губы, Гэвин прислонился лбом ко лбу Ричарда и тихо рассмеялся.  
– Знаешь, когда я просил помощи, то думал, что мы просто пройдем вместе мимо них.  
– А мы еще и мимо них пройдем, – Ричард без капли стеснения засунул ладони в задние карманы джинсов Гэвина, сжал его упругие ягодицы и притянул к себе ближе, наслаждаясь ощущением сильного тела в своих рука, – только чуть позже. А сейчас иди сюда.  
И снова поцеловал Гэвина, который и не думал возражать, улыбаясь ему в губы.  
Когда они много позже проходили мимо бывшего Гэвина, с завистью уставившегося на них, то на самом деле забыли о нем, неожиданно увлеченные разговором.  
А когда Гэвин вспомнил об этом, то они уже сидели в его любимой кофейне, пили кофе и снова разговаривали, обмениваясь улыбками.  
Ричард не предполагал, что сегодня будет целовать незнакомца, но был очень рад, что это случилось, потому что сейчас в его телефоне был забит номер одного весьма привлекательного детектива полиции, а в планере – дата первого свидания с ним.  
И это не могло не радовать, потому что Ричард устал от любовников на одну ночь и готов был завязать что-то посерьезней, чем секс на одну ночь.

**Author's Note:**

> За коллажи хочу поблагодарить @GreennyRue  
> В коллажах использованы скрины @ddrawmen


End file.
